


Do Not Want

by paynesgrey



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Episode: c02e045 The Stowaway, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Astrid hasn't been comfortable in the lab for days thanks to Dr. Bell.
Kudos: 4





	Do Not Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "distort" theme for [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/) with the secret ingredient "gender bending".

Astrid hasn’t been comfortable in the lab for a couple of days now.

While working with Walter takes some getting used to, she is thankful at least that he never openly flirts with her. Yes, he is sometimes unabashedly lewd, even blase about his inappropriateness.Though, he is practically harmless once she spends enough time around him.

William Bell, however, is an dirty old dog, and it’s even more unnerving as his soul inhabits Agent Dunham’s body, wearing starchy lab coats, and speaking and behaving rather masculine and lascivious.

 _Oh, Olivia isn’t going to like it when she learns about it_ , Astrid bemoans, and the second she thinks it, she feels the woman within her space, staring adoringly (and salaciously) at Astrid with her sparkling green eyes.

Astrid jumps almost a foot in the air, and as Bell-Olivia manages to entwine a stray tendril of her curly black hair around her feminine finger, a wide-eyed terrified Astrid backs away.

“Dr. Bell, what can I do for you?” she chokes out, and in a miserable flash, Astrid realizes what she’s just said.

Bell-Olivia tilts her head with a wide smirk. “Oh, dear, I have a long list of things for that question,” she responds in that unnatural, distorted tone that Astrid will never get used to.

Astrid steps away slowly, gives him a nervous grin, and she almost runs into Walter’s arms when he calls her. “Yes, Dr. Bishop?” She keeps a cautious eye askance Dr. Bell, who continues leering at her, and when she makes out Walter’s orders, she’s happy to comply.

She can feel Bell-Olivia’s eyes watching her closely as she runs for her purse and heads for the door. And for once, Astrid has never been so happy to fetch Walter his Berry Boo cereal than right now.  



End file.
